Two In A Billion - How I Met G Hannelius
by jose.guilherme12
Summary: José finds a limo in his rowing club and wonders whose limo is that. He founds out that G. Hannelius is her new teammate and they begin an amazing friendship.


Two In A Billion - How I Met G. Hannelius

_Something I Have To Say..._

Before I start telling this story, I must say one thing. Genevieve (I love the name, by the way) has been one of my crushes since I've seen her in TV, playing Dakota in _Sonny With A Chance_. And when I found out she had my age, my heart kept beating harder than ever for about an hour, then I dreamed about the following story. This one is for the fans of _Dog With A Blog; Good Luck, Charlie; Sonny; _and for who loves the beauty and the work of Genevieve. Because she's one of the best actresses I've ever seen. And because her beauty is overwhelming. Oh, and if G. could read this, it would be the best thing that could ever happen in my life. I would pass out... And just to finish, I am Portuguese, so, I don't have a very accurate english. If you see something wrong, write in the comments. Thank you. I translate some of the dialogues to english, but there are also some conversations in Portuguese, with their translations. Ok, let's start this.

_Prologue_

José had opened the computer for a while, and was searching on the internet some stuff about electronic music. Then, he remembered:

- Oh, damn! I was almost forgetting to see G.'s site... Let's see what she's up to.

G. was Genevieve Hannelius, José's favourite Disney actress. He had seen all her roles in tv and in movies, and had a crush on her since the very first moment. Oh, and they had the same age, so it could be possible someday. But she was on California and José was miles and miles away from her, in his cozy desk on his grandfather's office in Oporto, Portugal. So, the distance was a very huge problem. And, to make things worst, what would be her reaction if José found her and said her "Oh, Genevieve, uh, I have a very huge crush on you. Would you date me?"

- OH, MY GOD! NO WAY! - José shouted. The top article of the news section had the following title: "Vacations: Portugal, Here I Come!" - PORTUGAL!?

But José had suddenly lost the interest on the article.

- Oh, she might be going to Algarve, like Portimão and Albufeira, she's not going here to the middle of the city mess!

And he saw some photos of her.

- She's one of the most beautiful girls in the world and one of the best actresses... If I could go to Portimão and meet her... - Silence. - ...I think I would freak out.

* * *

José was in his bed.

- I should have read the article. - he said. - What if she is going here? What if I could meet her? It would be the chance of a lifetime. Better than going to one of the wonders of the world...

He sighed.

- One day, I'll be with her. And I'll be like floating in heaven. And we'll do stuff together. And we'll share moments of our lives. And I'll cry when she leaves. And It will be the best day of my life.

And he grabbed the pillow. It was midnight. He needed to sleep because of rowing.

- Genevieve, you're my muse. I want to know you.

And he had sweet dreams all night long.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Rowing Is Awesome_

I was going down the street. I was going to get to rowing in time. Rowing is the best thing that ever happened in my life. I met new people, I got thinner, I won some medals in _regattas_, and it was the election sport of my family. At least, in my dad's family.

While going down the street, I thought of the article I haven't read yesterday. I still kept asking if she could actually spend her vacations on the city. They still had beach in Gaia, in Matosinhos and even in Oporto, in Foz.

- No, she's going to Algarve. - I said. - Portimão is better than Gaia.

And I kept walking. In the following moment, I saw a limousine on the road, driving out of the rowing club.

- Why is there a "limo" in the rowing club? - I thought. - Is someone famous in the club?

And I walked while I was still thinking who could be in the limo.

* * *

I put my bag in the locker.

- Whose limo was that? - asked Pedro, one of my friends in rowing.

- Oh, you're wondering about it too? - I replied.

- Do you think it's the mayor?

- It could be, if he had not went in vacations.

- Do you think it belongs to some actor? Or does it belong to an actress?

- Why would an actress come to a rowing club?

- There are movies with rowing sequences. _The Social Network_ is one of them.

- Yes, I know, but I still don't think that an actor that was in the limo.

- Ok, we all have our opinions... - Pedro left the changing room.

- What if it's actually true what he says? - I said to myself after leaving the room.

* * *

I greeted the coach. Duarte had won lots of medals in the national championships and people in the rowing club considered him one of the best on the rowing club.

- Ok, hello everybody. Today we're going to have a lighter training than before the nationals. You are all tired after your amazing performances, and I know it. Congrats to you all.

- Thanks! - We all said.

- Oh, and we have a new teammate in our club. She's very famous.

- Is she the one of the limo? - asked Gama, another one of my friends.

- Yes, she is. She came from Los Angeles to spend her vacations on Oporto.

- Wow! - I said. - She must have really loved the landscape here.

- She's an actress...

- See, I told you! - Pedro yelled at me.

- Ok, I'm sorry! Just don't throw it to my face!

- There she is. I don't know her name very well, unfortunately...

And we all turned back. And the moment I turned back was the best in my life. DyedlLight blonde hair, blue nails, a princess walk, a pink jogging suit, brown eyes, skinny body, light skin... I couldn't believe it!

- Oh, my god. - I said while everyone was asking who she was. - G... Gene... Genevieve... She's here for the vacations...

And, I don't know how, she noticed my surprised face, and came to me.

- What happened? - she asked, with that lovely voice only she could have.

- You're Genevieve Hannelius...

- Wow, you know my name...

That was like a dream. I was standing in front of my favourite actress and she, instead of letting me go to her, came for me, and talked to me like if we'd known each other for years... It was awesome.

- Oh my god... I can't believe you're here, G! Can I call you G?

- They all call me G, so...

- I kinda love your name. Genevieve fits you like a rose fits in a bouquet of flowers.

She smiled in reaction to my compliment.

- No one ever told me that... - She thanked. - You're a very poetic boy.

I grabbed my chest.

- Thank you, Genevieve. I love your work very much. And I also think you're pretty.

- Thanks... - She blushed. I could actually see her face gaining a red colour. - What's your name?

- My name is José. You can call me Joseph if you want to.

- Ok, Joseph. Good morning... - She laughed with me.

- Good mor... - And before I could finish, she kissed my face softly. She left me surprised. I never thought she would do that. And my friends never thought about it too. I could see it in their faces. Then, I also gave a kiss to G. I had to lower myself, because she was smaller than me.

- _Isto está a aquecer..._ - "This is warming up...", said Pedro.

- _Eu também acho..._ - "I also think it is...", replied Cláudia, one of the four girls in my rowing team.

- I'm very glad to meet you... - I spoke. - I actually think we could be best friends!

Genevieve grabbed my hand and whispered:

- We are already best friends...

She giggled. I couldn't believe she was holding my hand. After all, I wasn't believing in nothing that happened. But, in my contradiction, I was believing that she had done it all, and I was like floating in space because of her. Duarte came there.

- Well, we have to hit the river now. José, I want you to teach Geneve the rowing technique. You've got some rowing vocabulary in english here...

- I'm sorry... - G interrupted - My name is Genevieve, not Geneve.

- Oh, forgive me. Can I call you G?

And we both said:

- You can, coach.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
